Forbidden
by Ender2
Summary: After Episode II, ObiWan is comforted by a fellow Jedi, Luminara Unduli. One thing leads to another and their friendship becomes less innocent. The two Jedi must find a way to remain together while still following the Jedi Code. Now finished!
1. We Have To

Official Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things mentioned in this fic belong to Lucasfilm (not me) and are being used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT! This takes place just after Episode II so it contains spoilers. You have been warned. My friend Spazoid and I noticed the hints that Obi-Wan and Luminara were attracted to each other in The Approaching Storm, so we decided to do our own takes on it. Reviews would be great, this is the first romance fic I've attempted and constructive criticism is welcome. I'm probably going to continue it, but not very often because I'm working on another Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan fic at the same time. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
A.N. #2: Oh, I'm sorry about the formatting with the no tabs thing, but my Mac can't format things in html right for some reason, hence the spaces between paragraphs. Anyone who has experienced this before and figured out how to fix it should drop me a line. (It's about as annoying for me as it is for you) Thanks!  
  
  
  
Forbidden  
  
By Ender  
  
  
It's all getting out of hand, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to himself as he sat on the sleep couch in his apartment. He sighed and brought a hand up to smooth down his beard. The Jedi Master had just returned from Geonosis and was still reeling from the loss of over sixty Jedi at the hands of the newly discovered Sith. Many of the Council members had not returned, a great blow to the Jedi Order.  
  
Because of that battle, an all-out war was quickly encompassing the galaxy and the resurrected Sith were now controlling the Senate. And on top of that, Obi-Wan's Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo. Obi-Wan could not stop himself from becoming more and more suspicious of their feelings for one another. Feelings that were entirely inappropriate for a Jedi, even dangerous. The situation could hardly get any worse.  
  
Running a calloused hand through his thick hair, Obi-Wan stood and made his way out of the room. He knew he needed to meditate to release his frustration with the entire situation. The lake level would be the perfect spot to calm himself.  
  
After taking a nearby turbolift to the 43rd level, Obi-Wan made his way around the main lake on a path weaving through the lush vegetation. He spotted an alcove near an outcropping of rock and decided to stop there. The Jedi Master dropped to his knees on the soft green grass, assuming the typical Jedi meditation pose.  
  
Now comfortable, Obi-Wan cleared his mind of all his worries and doubts. It was harder than he realized; the effects of the last few weeks had piled up. He had begun to question the safety of the galaxy, the fate of the Jedi, and even his own capabilities as a teacher for Anakin. The Padawan had become even more unruly at late, making Obi-Wan wonder if he was the right Jedi to be instructing the Chosen One. Surely a more experienced Jedi could do it better, but Obi-Wan's promise to Qui-Gon stood and he would honor it.  
  
The sheer thought of his former Master made Obi-Wan's heart clench for a bare second. The Jedi knew he had never really recovered from Qui-Gon's death, as much as he tried to let his old friend go. Obi-Wan pulled his thoughts back to the present, something Qui-Gon had adamantly taught him, and focused again on clearing his mind. Thirty long minutes later, it finally was, but his frustration still remained.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could release the frustration, he sensed a presence near him in the alcove. Bringing himself out of the meditative trance, Obi-Wan opened his sapphire eyes and searched out who was approaching. He saw it was Luminara Unduli, a female Jedi he had worked with before on Ansion and Geonosis.  
  
Luminara's honey-colored skin was highlighted by the lighting far above them, appearing radiant to the casual observer. Blue diamond tattoos adorned her lower lip, the color matching that of her robes and headdress. By far the most striking thing about her was her deep blue eyes, the cobalt pupils always seeming to look straight through people. Luminara was a respected Jedi Master, skilled in many areas, and definitely one of the most exotically stunning in the Order.  
  
Her beautiful eyes met Obi-Wan's as he turned slightly to acknowledge her. Seeing that he had noticed her presence, Luminara came closer.   
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course not," Obi-Wan replied. He had always enjoyed her company and after working with her on Ansion considered her to be one of his good friends. Luminara's presence even seemed to melt away some of the tension that had been building inside him since the war had begun. He wondered why for a short moment, then shook his head, concluding that it was just because of their friendship, nothing more.  
  
The attractive Jedi walked up next to him and sat down to his left, her cloak billowing around her. She let her long legs dangle over a nearby ledge that hung out over a portion of the lake, her perfectly sculpted hands gripping the ledge itself. Obi-Wan followed her lead and sat over the ledge as well, his legs possessing the barest hint of a cramp from sitting in the meditative position so long. A comfortable silence fell over the two companions as they gazed out over the peaceful water, listening to the calls of various wildlife.  
  
After a pause, Luminara turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want to be disturbed. I was just passing by and saw you meditating," Obi-Wan smiled at her, waving his hand slightly.  
  
"Really, I don't mind. I was just finding my center." His smile lessened, the corners of his mouth turning down. "Which has been harder to do lately." Luminara mirrored his look.  
  
"I know what you mean. The past few weeks have been a disaster." The female Jedi's gaze fell on Obi-Wan's shoulder, then moved on to his leg. "How are those burns?"  
  
"They're fine," Obi-Wan answered, flexing his injured arm in a circle. "I'm still a little stiff, but the bacta did wonders. How about you?"  
  
"The blaster burn went away after a bacta bath," Luminara grimaced. "I can still taste that awful stuff in the back of my throat."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, familiar with the feeling. Luminara shared the laugh, then grew more serious.  
  
"Barriss is still recovering from the battle. A blaster bolt hit her in the stomach, but thank the Force it missed most of the important organs."  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied sorrowfully, even though he had no part in the event. "I hope she has a fast recovery." The Jedi Master was usually very reserved in public, but still laid a comforting hand on Luminara's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she told him, "They say she will be back to herself with time."  
  
"I'm sure Anakin will want to visit her when he gets back." Luminara's solemn expression turned to one of curiosity.  
  
"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked troubled at the question.  
  
"He's escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo." His tone spoke volumes of what he thought of that idea.  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Luminara asked. She saw a mask go over the bearded Jedi's face, something that disturbed her. Obi-Wan had never looked this troubled in the past. He paused, then answered her question.   
  
"I sense a bond is forming between them. He refuses to listen to me about it, about everything. He even questioned my judgment in front of the Senator herself. I try to keep him on the path of a Jedi, but he continues to pull away. It makes me wonder." Obi-Wan trailed off, not finishing his sentence. Luminara, though she had known Obi-Wan for a few years, knew him well enough to realize what he was thinking.  
  
"You wonder if you're being a good enough Master," she finished for him. His look was enough to show her she was right. Obi-Wan glanced up, his light blue eyes making contact with her darker ones.  
  
"Every time I look at it I realize that Qui-Gon would have been such a better Master to Anakin than I will ever be. If I had only done enough to save him...maybe Qui-Gon could've tamed Anakin's free spirit."  
  
The female Jedi could feel his despair and pain that had been released at the mention of Obi-Wan's beloved Master. He looked away, unable to say any more.  
  
Luminara reached an arm around his shoulder, careful not to touch his bandaged wound, and pulled him to her lightly. Obi-Wan hadn't been held like this in over ten years, the embrace making him feel a bit embarrassed. It was comforting though, and the normally stoic Jedi Master felt himself lean into her side, his head laying on her shoulder.  
  
This was extremely intimate for the two Jedi, but Obi-Wan and Luminara knew they needed the comfort. They both had been through a lot in the past few weeks, receiving wounds only healed by the compassion of another. Obi-Wan let himself relax as he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to Qui-Gon.  
  
The tall Jedi Master's face appeared unbidden in Obi-Wan's mind, his compassionate smile seeming to look at his former Padawan. Tears sprung to Obi-Wan's closed eyes as he let long-forgotten memories of his former Master flash through his mind.  
  
Luminara noticed his change in mood and pulled him closer, slowly rubbing her hand over his back. She understood what he was going through completely, his carefully erected walls coming down after ten years. She had experienced the same thing when her Master had died years before. She felt a strong wave of pity run through her as the saltwater tears dropped from Obi-Wan's eyes, blazing shining trails down his cheeks before soaking into his light brown beard.  
  
Raising her honey-colored hand, Luminara cradled his head and brushed her thumb over his cheek, wiping the moisture from his face. The tears started to subside as Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and pulled back slightly. Luminara realized her heart had begun to beat faster and was surprised to feel a wave of disappointment run through her as Obi-Wan moved away, her hand still on his cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan was also amazed at the electrifying shock that ran through his body at her touch. He pondered what it meant, purposely ignoring the warning bells going off in the back of his head. He couldn't think straight, lost in the glorious feeling he had never felt for an other person. His gaze locked with Luminara's as he stared into her lovely eyes. She really was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself, and yet a powerful Jedi with both wit and cunning.  
  
The Jedi lost all coherent thought as he looked at her, his pounding heart the only thing registering in the frozen mind. His breath quickening, Obi-Wan leaned closer to Luminara, stopping his face right in front of hers. He paused, searching her expression and expecting her to pull away. Luminara was as still as stone, not even moving as Obi-Wan brought his hand up and placed it over hers, still resting on his cheek.  
  
Tracing a slow circle on her silky skin with his thumb, Obi-Wan leaned forward and closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. He was lost in the sensation immediately, his senses overwhelmed by her touch, her scent, her taste. A hot wave rushed through him as her hand pulled him in even closer, moving to rest on the nape of his neck to play with is hair. Never before had Obi-Wan felt like this, so attuned, attracted to a woman like Luminara.  
  
His arm snaked around her waist and they moved even closer. As their bodies touched, Obi-Wan felt another wave move through him, overloading his senses beyond belief. Before he could register it, though, the nagging voice in the back of his voice returned, bringing with it a realization of what her was doing. Luminara clearly experienced the same, both of them rapidly pulling back and gasping in alarm at what they were doing.  
  
Forcing themselves apart, they went back to their previous positions and silent, trying to come to terms with what had just occurred. Luminara gripped the ledge so tight her fingers turned a bleach white, staring over the still tranquil water with a dazed expression. Obi-Wan was doing the same; he couldn't believe he had done the very thing he had rebuked his Padawan for.  
  
Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Obi-Wan repeated part of the Jedi code as a mantra, forcing himself to calm down. He pulled in a deep breath and held it, letting it out slowly after a count of three. Horrified shame took over his mind, clouding his words as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan's voice trembled, "I-I don't know what came over me." Part of him was remorseful, wanting to take back what he had done. Another part he didn't want to think about the part that screamed at him to take her in his arms again, code be damned. Luminara's voice was just as shaky as his when she spoke in a dead voice.  
  
"It wasn't just you. I didn't stop it when I could."  
  
They both fell silent, the absence of sound now making them more and more uncomfortable. Obi-Wan spared a glance at her, taking note of her alarmed features. There was something in her eyes that her saw, the realized it was a faint longing, mirroring what he was feeling. I love her, he thought to himself. And although it was obvious, those words brought everything into line, the words that he had been denying adamantly in his subconscious for weeks. Luminara sensed his change in mood and looked at him, recognizing his emotions.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Her question didn't need to be clarified, Obi-Wan knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied in a resigned voice. "We're two of the most disciplined Jedi in the entire Order; breaking the code would be unthinkable. But I've never...felt like this before, loved a person this much."  
  
She cautiously took his hand in hers, sending her emotions to the Force so he could feel how much she loved him back. Luminara tried numerous situations in her head, but could not come up with a way for them to be together. Her stubborn streak kicked in, almost as strong as Obi-Wan's unyielding personality when he wanted to be. They would find a way. She leaned a little closer, her voice becoming rock hard.   
  
"We'll figure something out. We have to." 


	2. Decisions

Official Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things mentioned in this fic. They are being used without permission of Lucasfilm and I in no way am making money from this.   
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, they were really helpful. Keep em coming! Sorry this took so long to get posted, finals are coming up and I have less and less time. I'll try and get the next part posted within the week, but I can't make any promises. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this one!  
  
  
  
Forbidden  
  
Part 2  
  
  
By Ender  
  
  
Luminara sat in her usual attire, sans the outer robe, at a table in a   
Coruscant restaurant. She had agreed to meet Obi-Wan to discuss what they   
were going to do about their feelings for each other. The female Jedi didn't   
know about him, but she still couldn't find a plausible answer to their   
problem a day after they had confessed their love for one another.   
  
She sighed, realizing how paranoid the situation had made them. Afraid   
that they would be overheard and discovered in the Temple, they had decided   
to come here for more privacy, stating the meeting place in hushed tones so   
none could hear them. Secrecy had even prevented them from the smallest acts   
of emotion; they had barely talked, let alone touched, for fear of discovery.  
  
The Jedi glanced up as she felt the familiar presence of her beloved   
enter the room. Obi-Wan's weathered form brought a smile to her tattooed   
face, along with a deep sense of longing she had never felt for another   
being. Luminara watched as Obi-Wan gracefully wove around tables, his deep   
brown cloak flowing through the twists and turns.  
  
Making his way to her table, Obi-Wan shed his outer cloak, placing it on   
the seat already containing Luminara's, then sat down across from her.   
Letting his control slip for an instant, he let his hand drift over hers, his   
fingers tracing a trail over her soft skin, before pulling back. Luminara   
reveled in Obi-Wan's electrifying touch, silently cursing the Jedi Code for   
its damning restrictions.  
  
"How are you?" Obi-Wan's soft voice questioned, his tone echoing the   
weariness Luminara herself was feeling.  
  
"As well as could be expected," Luminara answered, "You?" Obi-Wan shook   
his head and ran a tired hand through his long hair. Luminara had the sudden   
urge to ruffle his wheat colored locks.  
  
"Honestly," he stated, "I feel like complete crap." Obi-Wan's trademark   
sly grin that Luminara loved appeared on his face. The two Jedi shared a small laugh, draining some of the tension that had been building since their meeting at the lake.  
  
Growing more serious, Obi-Wan started right into the thick of things, never one for avoiding the issue. I've been thinking, meditating all day, but I can't think of one way around it. He didn't need to clarify the it'. Luminara knew he meant the awful rule that forbid Jedi from love, the rule that had caused the sleepless night she had experienced the day before.  
  
Neither can I. Luminara fell silent, at a loss for words. She felt Obi-Wan's hand envelope hers underneath the table, squeezing slightly. Some of the despair she felt was calmed by his gentle touch. The Jedi silently marveled at her luck of being in love with a compassionate man like Obi-Wan, despite their challenges. It was worth it.  
  
It was risky too, and Luminara scanned the room to make sure no observer had seen the gesture. Thankfully, no one was paying attention, the patrons going about their business.   
  
Obi-Wan, the only way is to hide it, Luminara told him, her hand still clasped in his. We can't do that forever.   
  
Obi-Wan's face turned darker, eyes growing stormy as he frowned deeply. Luminara could sense his inner conflict, duty over love. She had wrestled with it herself, and had always come to the disappointing conclusion that it couldn't last. Obi-Wan, seeming to read her thoughts, confirmed her fears.  
  
No, we can't do it forever. His eyes met hers, affection calming the tempest in the raging blue depths. But we can make it last as long as possible.  
  
We'll have to stop when our Padawans return, Luminara finished for him. He nodded, then continued.  
  
We can figure out what to do from there when the time comes. Until then, we should make the most out of what little time we have.  
  
Luminara nodded slowly, her gaze fixed on his. The Jedi fell silent once again, the matter now decided. A well-dressed waiter, finally available in the busy restaurant, came over and took their drink order.  
  
As Obi-Wan spoke with the dark haired human, Luminara looked around the restaurant, observing its abstract paintings hung artfully in the soft glow if the lighting. Though not a first-class, formal restaurant, she enjoyed its well decorated rooms, columns in the corners carved masterfully in graceful swirls. The Jedi rarely came to places even as refined as this, unless meeting with senators, so Luminara was delighted to dine in such a nice place, especially with Obi-Wan.  
  
The waiter left, order book tucked under his arm, and Obi-Wan turned back to his companion. They picked up their menus and examined the entrees, some of which made Luminara's delicate eyebrows shoot up in mock horror when she read their contents.  
  
Her eyebrows grew higher still when Obi-Wan, a man she considered to be one of the most guarded and serious people she had ever met, started to joke about the absurd combinations of some of the food. A comment comparing blackened bacafish to Master Yoda's famed cooking abilities set them both off laughing.  
  
Obi-Wan, throughout the course of the evening, became more animated than Luminara had ever seen him. Smiling to herself, the female Jedi wondered if this was what he had been like before the death of his Master and the beginning of Anakin's training. It was a pity it had been buried since; Obi-Wan was one of the funniest Jedi Luminara had known in her career.  
  
By the end of the meal, both Obi-Wan and Luminara were in better spirits. Their precious time together would be well spent. Obi-Wan threw some credits down on the table to cover the bill and tip and followed Luminara out of the restaurant, pulling on the cloak she handed him.  
  
Once outside, Luminara could see that it was getting late, the moons visible between the silver buildings on the horizon. A neon sign on the side of the building shine brightly in the darkening sky, throwing flashes or orange on Luminara's smooth olive-colored skin. Obi-Wan, his hair blazing in the illumination, turned to her, moving them both into a dark shadow cast by the building across the street.  
  
We should probably split up and return separately, he advised in a low tone. It'll be best if we aren't seen together most of the time.  
  
Luminara agreed, I'll go back first to check on Barriss. I'll contact you when I get there.   
  
All right, Obi-Wan answered. He turned his head, watching the crowd for a few seconds before he was convinced they were safe. Meet me at the lake again tomorrow morning so we can talk. He fixed his gaze on her. But until then.  
  
Obi-Wan wound his arm around Luminara's waist and brought the other up to caress her face as he kissed her deeply. Luminara let herself delight in the pleasure coursing through her body before stepping away from his intimate embrace. Her face close to his, Luminara only took time to whisper a message, before disappearing into dark Coruscant night.  
  
I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
And I love you, Luminara Unduli.


	3. Chrono's Ticking

Official Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm and are being used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any money off of this.  
  
Author's Note: Ah yes, the necessary author's note. Sorry this took so long to get posted, I had a week and a half there of last-minute homework and finals and absolutely no time to get this written. And of course the day I'm going to post, FF.net breaks down for a week. (my luck!) Thanks to all the reviewers, it's really great to hear your opinions. Keep em coming! There's about one chapter left after this part, so enjoy. Also, thanks to Scully for reading through this, and yes, you are still my oh so great editor'!  
  
  
Forbidden  
  
Part 3  
  
  
By Ender  
  
  
Obi-Wan! Back so soon? Dexter Jettster's gravely voice boomed through the tiny restaurant. His wide grin matched Obi-Wan's as they embraced briefly.  
  
Just visiting, Obi-Wan replied, stepping back from the enormous alien's grasp and back in line with Luminara. The female Jedi was watching with a curious look, faintly amused at the display of male bonding'. Dexter focused on the strikingly beautiful woman, wiping his huge, calloused hands on his stained apron.  
  
And who is this lovely lady? He asked, extending one of his four, now-clean hands to shake hers. Luminara took it with the strong grip of her honey-colored hand as Obi-Wan looked on.  
  
Dex, this is Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, the Jedi answered for her eagerly. He turned to his love with sparkling eyes that weren't lost on Dexter. Luminara, this is Dexter Jettster, expert informant.  
  
Dexter had been to the outer reaches of the galaxy and back hundreds of times and he knew Obi-Wan's look well. Luminara's too, though she was moderately better at hiding the longing in her eyes when she looked at her companion. There was clearly something between these two, something he knew. Dex had to suppress his grin at the thought of his old friend actually loosening up for once. The humanoid let it go, though; some things were best left unmentioned.   
  
Cook extraordinaire, you forgot to add. Obi-Wan laughed as he led them over to the nearest booth.  
  
I didn't have to. That's what we're here for.  
  
Dex didn't need anymore prompting; already speeding off to the kitchen. Or at least speeding for a creature his size, which wasn't very fast.   
  
Cook extraordinaire? Luminara asked skeptically. Obi-Wan grinned, something he had been doing more and more of lately. He knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Dex may not look like much and it's true that he isn't the most moral individual in the galaxy. But he's the most loyal, reliable informant I've ever known and one of my best friends. He's got a heart of gold underneath that gut somewhere. Obi-Wan's tone grew a little lighter at the last comment.  
  
  
And he is an excellent cook. Best food you'll get on Coruscant. People come from all over the galaxy for the sliders. I recommend those highly.   
  
Luminara nodded in interest and looked around their surroundings with a watchful eye. The small diner had a bar to their left and a line of booths with red trim in which they sat. Music played from a box in the corner as a serving droid with a nametag reading Flo' zipped back and forth with orders. Coruscant's winding traffic patterns could be seen through the clear window to her left, the midday sun glinting off the silver speeders. Though not a dump, Dex's Diner was much different from the formal dining they had gone to the night before.  
  
she remarked, making sure her approval was evident, you sure know where to take a girl.  
  
I hope so, Obi-Wan replied, his eyes meeting hers, laying his slightly larger hand over hers. Her deep blue irises widened in shock at his openly affectionate gesture. He kept her from pulling her hand away, and softly whispered an explanation in a calming tone.  
  
Don't worry. No one's watching and I think Dex knows already. Let's pretend we're normal for just an hour without being paranoid.  
  
Luminara didn't know whether to be more shocked at his gesture or his suggestion that they disobey the Code in open daylight. A change had come over Obi-Wan since they had started this days ago; he was more open with just a touch of the trademark recklessness that his Master had been so well known for. After a pause, Luminara decided she liked it, grinning softly.  
  
Nodding, the female Jedi relaxed her tensed muscles and sank back into the booth's seat. Cautiousness be damned; for once she just wanted to sit back and enjoy time in the company of the man she loved.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Luminara and Obi-Wan spent the entire week of their vacation' in each other's company, knowing fully well that their time together was coming perilously close to an end. Anakin had contacted his Master to report that he would be returning from Naboo very soon. Barriss was due to be released from the Healer's Ward soon as well, and the Masters knew their time was coming to a close. They had visited Dexter's almost every day, both for the excellent food and the way they could let down their guard for a couple blissful hours.   
  
The day before Anakin's eminent arrival, the Masters agreed they would spend their last hours in the place that their love for each other had been realized.   
  
Obi-Wan made his way to the lake with all of the Jedi secrecy he could manage, treading softly in the direction of the protective overhang. Ducking under the jagged grey rock, the Jedi shed his voluminous cloak and sat down next to Luminara, dangling his booted feet over the ledge.  
  
Hard to believe it's been a week, isn't it? She nodded with a sorrowful dip of her head, a mellow tone clouding her voice.  
  
Very hard. I don't want to believe that this is going to end.  
  
Obi-Wan looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him gently without another word. Luminara sighed contently, closing her eyes as he rested his head on hers.   
  
We'll find a way to see each other. There has to be some way, Obi-Wan stated in a forceful voice, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. Luminara pulled back a bit and gazed into his eyes with a troubled look.  
  
But should we? As much as we try to justify it, we're still disobeying the Code. In the end it's not right. Obi-Wan appeared stunned, then sullen as his shoulders slackened.  
  
I know. Force, I know. But as much as I meditate on the Code, the more I ask why the Force would guide us down this path if we were not meant to be together. I can feel that this is the way it's supposed to be.   
  
He took her hand and entwined their fingers together as they fell silent. Neither of them could find an answer to Obi-Wan's question. They leaned against each other and gazed out over the calming water, the softly churning waves producing gentle sprays at their feet. After a long lull Obi-Wan spoke, the vibrations of his deep voice running through Luminara's body.  
  
I don't know what we should do. But whatever we decide to do, know that I will always love you, Code or no Code.  
  
And I will always love you, until the end of my days. Luminara's voice was strong and flooded with compassion as she pledged her oath. She released herself from his embrace but remained close, wrapping a cloaked arm around his waist. Her voice even stronger now, she continued.  
  
Even if we admit this to the Council, we still have an hour left. And I intend to make every minute count.  
  
With that Luminara tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips to Obi-Wan's. He responded in kind, leaning forward slightly as her hand came up to caress his face. He ran his hand over her lower back in slow circles, pulling her slowly towards him. The Jedi deepened the kiss and suppressed a groan as her tongue met his, the Force flowing between them enhancing the emotions already running through him. Luminara began to run her fingers through the curly wisps of golden hair at the nape of his neck, then suddenly stopped, frozen in place.  
  
Stopping his minstrations at her reaction, Obi-Wan probed through the Force to see what was wrong. Both Jedi realized at the exact same moment that someone was approaching, their footsteps crushing the richly green grass outside the overhang. Obi-Wan and Luminara flew apart, a wave of mutual terror running through them. Gathering themselves in a split second, they masked their shock with the guarded look of a Jedi Master as the figure appeared.  
  
Obi-Wan restrained himself from jumping in nervousness as Anakin came into view. The Padawan had a pleased grin on his face, a change from his usual frown. He gave a short bow to Luminara, then Obi-Wan.  
  
Master, I was looking for you. Luminara admired the even tone Obi-Wan answered in; she doubted she could've gathered her wits that quickly.  
  
Padawan, you're back early, the Master replied, seemingly puzzled. A full day in fact. Anakin, apparently not seeing anything wrong with Obi-Wan's reaction, gave an explanation.  
  
My transport skipped a scheduled stop and it cut a day off of the travel time.  
  
Well, it's good to have you home, Padawan. The Master motioned to Luminara, who was now sitting on the completely opposite side of the rock formation. It you like, I can meet you later, after we've finished.  
  
Yes, Master, Anakin replied. I need to go unpack anyway.  
  
He bowed again and left, turning on his heel sharply and heading in the other direction. Obi-Wan and Luminara heaved a sigh of relief, the fear of discovery still with them. That was a close call, too close to think about.  
  
I don't think I can live like this, Luminara stated in a shaky voice. With this fear that someone will find out. We'll go insane.  
  
Yes, we will. Obi-Wan agreed resignedly.  
  
Luminara looked over at Obi-Wan, who was staring at the ground with a blank look. As he raised his head to meet her gaze, an unspoken agreement was formed between them, each predicting what the other would say. They knew what they had to do , though they knew both of them would hate it.  
  
They had to tell the Council.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Always

Official Disclaimer: Ah yes, the standard disclaimer. The characters used in this fic are not my property, far from it, and belong to Lucasfilm and George Lucas' genius. I'm not making any money off of this fic and no copyright infringement was intended.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is the end of this fic. Please no intense flames, I just ended it the only way that I felt the Council would really react. I'd like to thank all of the reviewers; they really helped to motivate me to finish this. Thanks to Spazoid for daring me to write this, and I hope you all like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this last chapter and review. Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  
Forbidden- Part 4  
  
  
By Ender  
  
  
"It must be stopped immediately."  
  
Mace Windu's harsh words reverberated through Obi-Wan's mind as the Jedi Knight stepped out of the Council chamber, Luminara coming up beside him. The previous half hour had been exceptionally tough after the two Jedi had informed the Council of their love for one another. Fierce reprimands had ensued, scathing words that had been given by every member of the Council. It was final; Obi-Wan and Luminara both were to be placed on probation for six months and could never see each other unescorted during that time, possibly ever again.  
  
Obi-Wan ran a weary hand through his hair, then dropped it and let out a loud sigh. /Well, / he thought to himself dryly, /they took it better than I thought they would. / Because they had admitted their secret freely, Windu and Yoda had been somewhat lenient, promising that the two Knights' situation would not be reported around the Temple to prevent their reputations from being tarnished.   
  
The uncomfortable silence that had fallen was pierced by Luminara's soft voice, the subdued words audible only to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I guess this is it, then." She shook her head slowly, her voice a testimony to her exhaustion "I don't know how to break this to Barriss." Her Padawan was being released that day from the Healer's Ward, finally well again after the damage she had suffered at Geonosis. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, his expression growing even more drained.  
  
"I know what you mean, but they would've figured it out on their own if we didn't tell them." Anakin's quarters were Obi-Wan's next stop. The bearded Jedi had rehearsed the conversation, but could never find the right words to say; for the umpteenth time that day he found himself wishing that he could ask Qui-Gon for guidance.  
  
His emotions, usually kept well in check, were a complex storm raging inside himself. Obi-Wan had never felt this way about anyone and could not picture his life without Luminara in it. This intense longing mixed and clashed with his ingrained sense of duty to the Jedi Order and the Code, from which he had never strayed before, intentionally, in his life. His rational side was glad that they had confessed to the Council, but the rest of him was rebelling with all its power. If love between two Jedi was so wrong, then why had the Force so clearly brought them together? It had bonded them, connected them for all time; why was this wrong?  
  
No matter how they tried to reason with the Council, the answer was always the same: the Code must be followed. They would be apart forever, the elder Jedi seeing to that. It was how they would have to live, though, or risk expulsion by the Council. Only the bond they shared would remain; it would have to suffice if they couldn't find a way to be together.  
  
Obi-Wan started as he realized that he was even considering going against the Council's wishes. He rubbed his temples fiercely, a nervous habit he had picked up after Qui-Gon's death. There it was again, the inner conflict that now threatened to tear him apart. He had struggled with it before, always coming to a dead end of maddening nothingness. But now in a moment of sudden clarity he knew, just knew, that their relationship was meant to be. Rules be damned, he trusted himself, he trusted Luminara, and he trusted the Force.  
  
He opened his mouth to say it all to her, the words almost spilling out of his mouth in a jumbled rush, but the beautiful Jedi met his cool blue eyes and raised a delicate finger to his lips. Their newfound bond was growing stronger by the hour; somehow she just knew. Obi-Wan calmed himself and gave a small smile, though the lines on his weathered face gave away his overpowering grief.   
  
As he gazed over Luminara's tattooed face, Obi-Wan finally realized the finality of their punishment, the end of the blissful week they had spent together. His heart sank in his chest and the Jedi felt a black place in his soul grow, a spot that he had not felt since his Master's untimely death. Struggling to compose himself, Obi-Wan said the only thing left to say, painfully aware of the time that was ticking down to the end.  
  
"I will always love you, Luminara."  
  
"And I you, Obi-Wan. Always."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned down and met her lips with his one last time. The kiss lingered on, neither of them wanting to break their last moment together. At last they pulled back, agonizingly turned around, and slowly walked their separate ways. It took every bit of their Jedi discipline to restrain themselves from turning back for one final look at what their future could've been. A blissful, yet forbidden future.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan palmed open the door to his quarters, exhausted after the frustrating day. His spirit felt weighed down by the heaviest sea of troubles and sorrow he had ever known. Soon he would be crushed, nothing to save him from his own guilt and grief.  
  
The Jedi had just returned from informing Anakin of what had happened; the shocked Padawan had barely believed that his strict Master had actually broken the Jedi Code. Even though Obi-Wan was in a foul mood, he still noticed the profound effect his confession had on the young man. Anakin had paled to the shade of a ghost, uncharacteristically seeming silent, even fearful, especially when his Master had described the lessened punishment. When Obi-Wan finally got back to normal; /Probably never again, / he thought to himself; he would have to have a talk with Anakin to see what was troubling him.  
  
Still, Obi-Wan had been glad to finally get back to his room, relieved that the day was finally over. He ate something to calm his growling stomach, struggling to ignore the thoughts of Luminara that popped into his head. He had little success, finally relenting as he pictured her honey-colored skin, her piercing blue eyes, her graceful walk. He had heard a group of Jedi talking about how Luminara had already been hurriedly sent on a low profile mission with Barriss, a strange event for a Knight whose Padawan had just recovered. No doubt he would soon be doing the same. Heaving a sigh full of suffering, he stood up in one swift movement and slammed his fist into the nearest wall.   
  
"How can I do this?" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes to stop the moisture building under his eyelids from sliding down his face. "How?"  
  
Shoulders slumped in defeat, Obi-Wan made his way to his bedroom, not looking forward to a restless night of tossing and turning and painful memories. In his preoccupied state, he almost glanced over the blinking datapad that lay in the middle of his sleep couch. A small window flashed on and off, an indicator of an incoming message.   
  
Aimlessly, Obi-Wan picked it up and noted it had been sent the hour before, though its heading contained no information on who had sent it. He punched the button and the message appeared, one small word at the top of the glowing screen. But that one word; it was enough to salvage his waning spirit and give him hope for the future. There was no doubt of whom it was from. His mind brightening in elation, he read the word again, a smile gracing his face as he whispered it to himself and to its sender.  
  
"Always." 


End file.
